MINE
by CorruptedGal
Summary: Caius takes what is rightfully his. Warning M- Lemons- Should not be read by under 16s


Disclaimer- I do not own the character Caius or anything recognisable. This is all SM. I am just using him in my story.

I clutched her fragile warm little body to me tightly as I zoomed through the maze of the castle. I could hear the manic tempo of her heartbeat which only heightened the scent of her delectable blood. My inner beast growled with eagerness. Soon. Soon I would have her. Soon she will be mine.

We arrived at my chambers. She wobbled as I put her down, to find my key and swiftly locked the door behind us. Smirking slightly I stalked towards her. Every step I took forwards, she took two back, until she collided with stone wall. She gulped and closed her eyes. I used that opportunity to flash forward and pin her to the wall, with my body. I could feel her warmth seeping through my clothes heating me, awakening me.

Her breaths came in short, sharp pants. I bent my head slowly to her neck and inhaled deeply. My nose skimming her soft skin. She shivered involuntary to my touch. I could see the hairs on her neck stand up. I could feel my trademark smirk creep back on my face.

"You don't know what you do to me" I whispered into her ear.

"C….Caius" she stuttered. I couldn't help but chuckle darkly at her. I slowly started caressing her neck, trailing her skin with my lips, nipping and sucking gently as I went. "What are you doing?" she all but whispered. If I wasn't a vampire I would not have heard.

"I am taking what is mine my love. I cannot fight it anymore."

I could smell her fear which only heightened my excitement. Grinding my hips on hers roughly, a small gasp escaped her as she felt my straining erection. My nostrils flared as the mouth-watering scent of her arousal began to invade my chambers. As primal growl ripped through my throat which in turn made her cease all movement. My eyes were black as night. I needed her.

I trailed my hands down her side, feeling her perfect curves and returned to my assault on her neck. A small moan escaped her perfect mouth, spurring me on. I crashed my arctic lips to hers earning another moan. Gliding my tongue over the seam of her plush lips I patiently waited for entry. She parted granting my access. Our tongues stroked and caressed each other tenderly battling for dominance in a dance of passion.

Happy with her response I took that as authorisation and began unbuttoning her blouse, dropping it to the floor. Unhooking her bra with ease, I slid my hands up her waist and roamed her body. Trailing up to her chest, I gently cupped a breast and squeezed. Gliding my thumb over her nipple feeling it harden, responding to my touch only increased my urgency to claim her. Kicking off my shoes I groaned against her mouth as I repeated my movements on her other breast.

I trailed my hand up her skirt, creeping along her inner thigh towards her slightly moist panties when she froze. She pulled away from my lips with a frightened glint in her eyes.

"Stop…. I can't do this" she pleaded.

"You can cara mia and you will" I whispered huskily, continuing my advances. Stroking over her panties feeling her heat I fought to keep my inner beast caged. She shuddered as I began rubbing her nub deliciously slowly. Pulling her undergarment to the side, I teased her folds, coating my fingers in her juices. Locking my gaze with hers I tentatively slipped a digit in. Coming into contact with her barrier had me groaning in satisfaction. She was a virgin. My demon thrived at the thought. She threw her head back with unwelcomed pleasure and closed her eyes as I started driving her.

Her hands flew to my shoulders, nails clawing at me slightly as she arched her back. I couldn't help but smirk as she whimpered. My thumb went back to her bundle of nerves and started small circular motions as I continued to pump her. She was close. Feeling her walls begin to twitch and tighten I ripped the fabric of her panties away to gain better access and sped up my movements, my tongue trailing between the valley of her breasts. Suddenly her walls clamped down around my hand and she convulsed as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

A beautiful blush crept its way up her body, to her perfect face when she realised what had happened. _So innocent _I thought to myself. _So mine!_

I unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall to the floor and watched as she gazed upon my perfected marble chest. I took her hands and placed them on my abs, moving them for her so she stroked my skin. Her touch did things to me, stirred things inside of me. Removing my grasp, she began exploring slowly on her own, looking back at me for approval.

Things were moving too slow. I growled with want. Using super speed, I removed my clothing, tore at her skirt whilst scooping her up and pushing her onto my unused bed. I pinned her now naked body with my own and drew her hands up over her head.

"Caius wait…. I can' do this" she begged.

"Your mouth says no, but your body betrays you mio amore" I said as I pressed my length against her entrance, kissing slowly down her body.

"Stop"

Growling with frustration, I brought my face within inches of hers which commanded her full attention.

"You are mine! Do you hear me? You belong to me, no one else. You are mine to do with what I want, when I want. I would rather your consent, but I will have you either way" I growled increasing my weight on her, holding her to me possessively.

"But I… I…." she stuttered trying to find the right words. Throwing her head back and closing her eyes, she took sharp exaggerated breaths. Her heart beating frantically against her chest had me a little concerned for her health. I had frightened her. Easing off her slightly, I lightly cupped her chin and lifted her face to mine.

"What is it my darling" my gaze softening slightly. She squirmed a little bit beneath me, her face painted with a deep blush.

"I'm not experienced with this. I've not… done this before" she breathed, barely a whisper.

Revelling at her innocent words I smiled.

"It's ok my love. I am honoured to be your first" _And your only _I thought selfishly.

"I will be gentle" I murmured in her ear. Feeling her relax somewhat I moved my lips back to her neck and sprinkled light kisses over her. Finding her pleasure spot just below her ear I sucked softly, marking her skin, nipping gently earning a low moan of desire from her. She did want this. Deep down. She just didn't know it yet.

My hands ghosted down towards her center and gently stroked over her wetness. She was ready for me. I lined up my length with her entrance. Looking her dead in the eye, I spoke with possessive need.

"Who do you belong to little one? …..Say it" I commanded. I needed to hear it from her.

"You Caius. I belong to you" she responded submissively. Purring with satisfaction, I bent my head down and stole a long soft kiss.

"Hold onto me" I commanded.

She nodded slightly as she looped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes. I slowly began to enter her. God was she tight. I eased in until I came in contact with her innocence. Pausing for a moment, I pondered how to do this. On one hand I wanted to go through slowly, stretching her and feeling her barrier break over me. On the other, I knew this would cause her more pain than necessary.

Warring with myself, I finally made my decision and surged forward with one sharp thrust, stealing her virginity forever. She winced as the pain took over. The faint scent of blood wafted into the air. I ceased all movements allowing her time to adjust to me, whilst kissing her gently. After a moment, she began moving her hips signalling for me to move again. I pulled out almost all the way then gently pushed back in, sheathing myself completely, in her perfect heat.

Soon her panted breaths turned into soft moans as I found a rhythm that suited us both. Our tongues danced together as I invaded her mouth once more, touching her, feeling her, possessing her.

"Caius pleases" she begged in between jagged breaths.

"What is it love? Tell me what you want" I growled knowingly.

"F… faster" she replied. On cue, my hips complied obediently and I quickened my pace, much to my liking. Finding a sensitive spot within her, she arched her back with want, granting me better access to her body. I thrust into her harder earning that delicious sound that came from her throat. She was close again. I could feel her tightening around my cock, fitting around me perfectly as if she were made for me and me only.

Harder and harder I pushed as much as her fragile human body could take, building her up whilst climbing the hill of my own pleasure. I was close. So very close, but I would not come without her. Flipping her on her front, I re-entered her from behind before she could even blink. She screamed with pleasure at the new position as I continued my movements on her.

My hands gripped onto her hips as I slammed into her, knowing she would bruise from my strength. I did not care. I was looking forward to seeing her skin baring my marks. With one hand I reached around and attacked her bundle of nerves again, with a new found force, willing her to break.

"Come with me" I breathed gruffly.

"CAIUS" she screamed as I tipped her over the edge. Her tight walls clamped down on me and I threw my head back and roared as I rode out my high, releasing inside her. Finally I had claimed my prize. Here she was hot and bothered, gasping for breath, panting beneath me in all her prefect glory.

I slowly retracted my member and rolled off her. Darting to my bathroom, I cleaned up and was back within seconds, with a small wash cloth, which I gently moved to her center, dabbing away the innocent blood that has been shed, during our perfect act of passion.

Disposing of the cloth, I brought her into my arms and lay with her, peppering her skin with kisses, spooning her, listening to the calming of her beating heart.

"Sleep my love. I will be right here with you" I whispered. She hummed with satisfaction as sleep began to take over her.

"You are mine now"

**My first ever post. Please review.**


End file.
